Vidas Entrecruzadas Rosalie Emmet
by Las Mosqueteras Cullen
Summary: Reto Cullen-Swan; Los hermanos Swan organizan una fiesta de disfraces  donde mas de uno encontrara a su alma gemela detras de un antifaz. Historias  paralelas de 4 parejas.Cuatro visiones distintas de escrituras en un mismo  mundo:Fan Fiction.2 historia


Reto Cullen – Swan

***Rosalie***

Estaba en el centro comercial y comencé a recorrer las tiendas que me quedaban de camino a mi lugar de paz, no había nada interesante y es que mi mente me decía _Prada Prada Prada nueva colección._

Mejor me voy a mi boutique favorita antes de que llegue alguien a quitarme una pieza.

Llegué a la Boutique y rápidamente las dependientas se emocionaron al verme, claro si mis compras le dejaban una graaan comisión.

Me guiaron hasta donde estaba la nueva colección y comencé a elegir las prendas que me gustaban. Escuché que la puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella entró un torbellino que también revolucionó a las vendedoras, no le di mayor importancia y entré al probador para comenzar a elegir mi atuendo.

Cuando salí para detallarme, la chica que entró a la tienda estaba eligiendo ropa y se quedó paralizada al verme y me sorprendió cuando me habló.

-Simplemente F A B U L O S A – al decir esto me sorprendió no es común que una mujer te diga que estas fabulosa te alabe al menos que sea ¿lesbiana?, bah no lo creo debe ser alguien tan culta como yo en moda.

-Gracias se nota que sabes de moda.

-Estas hablando con toda una experta en la materia mucho gusto Alice Swan y estudiante de diseño de modas – me contestó sonriendo ampliamente y extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto Rosalie Cullen y estudio Derecho por si te sirve de algo – y le respondí el saludo riendo por lo loco de la situación.

Decidimos ayudarnos mutuamente en la elección de las prendas y .la verdad es que la estábamos pasando de maravilla. Ya a la hora del almuerzo Alice me invitó a comer y acepté porque no tenía ganas de ir a casa sola y mucho menos llamar a Roice, seguramente estaba muy ocupado y así me ahorraba un disgusto con él.

Me pidió que la siguiera en mi coche hasta el sitio donde almorzaríamos y así emprendimos camino, me extraño que entrara a la universidad pero ya había notado que Alice era algo rarita.

Aparqué mi coche y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, no pude aguantar las ganas de preguntarle por qué la elección de ese sitio.

-Alice nunca pensé qué me invitarías a almorzar aquí en la universidad.

-Rose todo tiene su razón de ser, aquí trabaja mi hermana mayor.

-¿Tu hermana? Pero si no necesitan trabajar ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Lo hace por ayudar al dueño que es su amigo y para no aburrirse en casa sin hacer nada – me contestó antes de quedarse paralizada en la puerta de la cafetería con la vista fija en una mesa.

-Por Dios Esme ¿cuándo será el día que te atrevas a hablarle?

Yo dirigí mi mirada hasta donde estaba viendo Alice y me sorprendió ver a mi hermano Carlisle enfrascado en sus libros sin prestar atención a la hermosa mujer que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

No se porque no me molestó eso, siempre defendía a mis hermanos de las mujeres caza fortunas que les perseguían como Irina, ella no me gustaba nada para mi hermano en cambio la chica que estaba allí viéndolo transmitía ¿amor?

-¡Oh por dios! bruto Carlisle voltea y préstale atención a la mujer que tienes frente a ti.

Al decir estas palabras caí en cuenta que Alice la conocía y voltee a verla al mismo tiempo que ella me veía a mí

-¿Le conoces? – nos preguntamos al mismo tiempo y asentimos en respuesta.

-La que se esta comiendo a ese hombre con la mirada en mi hermana mayor Esme.

-Y el bruto que no es capaz de verla es mi hermano mayor Carlisle – le respondí.

Salimos de allí para que no nos vieran y planificar la mejor manera de que ellos se conocieran y se dieran una oportunidad, fue así como comenzó a correr el plan y mi amistad con Alice Swan.

Después de unos días fui con Alice a comprar los disfraces que usaríamos para la fiesta donde trataríamos de juntar a nuestros hermanos, yo me enamoré de el traje de Elena la esposa del Zorro en la película que hizo Antonio Banderas y me causó gracia que Alice había elegido el disfraz del zorro para su hermano Emmet.

Al fin había llegado el día de la fiesta y como era de esperarse yo iba sola ya que mi prometido había tenido que viajar para atender sus negocios. Ya ni me sorprendo que nunca pueda contar con él al menos que sea para el sexo, es para lo único que el muestra interés pero yo lo evito al máximo, no siento nada con él.

Bueno mejor ni lo recuerdo y me dedico a disfrutar de la fiesta, noté que Carlisle ya estaba con Esme así que el plan había funcionado, ya todo lo demás quedaría en manos de ellos y espero que se den la oportunidad que se merecen, no me gusta para nada Irina para mi hermano.

Estaba en la barra hablando con Jasper y Edward cuando llegó Alice y aproveché de presentarle a mis hermanos, y continuamos hablando amenamente hasta que un rato después llegaron los hermanos de ella, Bella y Emmet.

-Rosalie te presento a dos de mis hermanos ella es Bella Swan

-Mucho gusto Rosalie, Alice me tenía loca hablándome de ti que al fin consiguió una amiga culta en la moda – me dijo sonriendo.

-El gusto es mío Bella.

-Emmet Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Emm y como eres amiga de mi hermana ya eres mi amiga – me dijo el mangazo del hermano de Alice, estaba como para comérselo y pude sentir la dureza y firmeza de su cuerpo cuando me abrazó.

-Gracias Emmet – me miró duramente – perdón Emm – y una hermosa sonrisa se fijó en su rostro aún misterioso por la máscara.

De Emm me impresiono su personalidad, un hombre atento, gracioso con algunos toques de niños cuando estaba relajado y sobre todo muy protector con sus hermanas.

Amablemente me invitó a bailar y acepté sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando me tomó de la mano en la pista sentí que estaba en el lugar correcto, una sensación nueva para mi y por miedo a profundizar no le di importancia, yo estaba casi comprometida con Roice.

La fiesta transcurrió bastante bien, mi hermano hacía horas que se había perdido con Esme y Alice y yo celebrábamos el éxito de nuestro plan.

Emmet

Al fin había llegado el día de la gran fiesta, y con ella se acababa el martirio en el que me tenía Alice, por dios ¿de donde sacará tanta energía si le escondemos el café?

Bueno a lo que iba, esta fiesta me tenía ya súper agotado mentalmente, tenía una gran responsabilidad ya que me tocaba lidiar con la seguridad de todo el evento y en especial de mis hermanas, si algo les llegaba a pasar mi padre se encargaría de colgarme de mis adoradas gemelas, y lo peor es que iría yo mismo a decirle como colgarme porque no me perdonaría algo así.

A mis 24 años ya era el presidente adjunto de la compañía de seguridad de mi padre, me encanta mi trabajo, lo malo de ser un hombre joven, soltero y con una gran fortuna es que las mujeres solo se acercan a mi por el interés del dinero _eso sonó medio gay_ pero es la cruel realidad de mi vida, he tenido mis aventuras pero deseaba encontrar a una mujer con los pantalones bien puestos.

Pueden decir que soy masoquista pero no me gustan las mujeres fáciles ni dóciles, me gusta que me den guerra en el buen sentido de la palabra, que defiendan sus puntos de vista, pero lamentablemente cada vez que salgo con una chica termino decepcionado porque se vuelven tan dóciles y complacientes que aburren.

Cuando Esme dijo las palabras de apertura del baile no pude frenar mis palabras

-AHORA A BAILAR, QUE SUENE LA MUSICA – grité para que comenzara la música y los cuerpos a moverse, ya quería pavonearme con mi disfraz del zorro, era absurdo pero me queda realmente bien.

Estuve alrededor del salón chequeando que mis agentes estuvieran en sus puestos y atendiendo a los invitados que me saludaban, de pronto divisé una hermosa cabellera rubia que me atraía como un imán.

_Vamos a ver si ese cabello cubre un lindo cerebro _

Me acerqué a la barra y en el camino Bella se enganchó a mi brazo. Ella odiaba este tipo de reuniones y me extrañaba que no hubiese escapado ya de la fiesta, no tardará en preguntarme cuando se puede marchar 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

-Emm ¿será que en media hora me puedo ir a casa? – bingo, lo sabía.

-Primero hay que distraer el objetivo, no quiero que Alice me mate por dejarte escapar tan temprano, tendrás que esperar al menos hasta la hora de quitarse las máscaras – le respondí haciendo que bufara por mi respuesta.

-Mira, allí está y bastante distraída, vamos a evaluar la situación para determinar la hora de despeje del área – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la barra donde se encontraba Alice con la rubia que había captado mi atención.

-No se por que me parece que no vas a evaluar a Alice sino a Rosalie.

-Alto allí, desembucha todo lo que sabes o serás torturada a permanecer en la fiesta hasta el final – me pare para que me diera toda la información que tenía del objetivo.

-Alto tú, ya veo que no me equivoco, pero bueno te cuento, Rosalie es amiga de Alice, es Rosalie Cullen – comenzó a explicarme.

-De Cullens Invertions & Associated, sigue – le pedí que siguiera dándome la información que necesitaba.

-No la conozco aún pero lo que Alice me contó es que estudia Derecho y trabaja en la empresa en el departamento legal y tiene novio, no tengo mayor información jefe, si quieres saber más te toca averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

-Gracias subordinada, te aseguro que valoro mucho la información que me has dado.

-Emm por favor te conozco y espero que no te equivoques con Rosalie Cullen es amiga de Alice y si por tu perversa cabecita esta pasando la idea de una aventura de una vez te digo que Alice te quitará la cabeza – me habló Bella con preocupación.

-Tranquila mi Bells que mi mente perversa funciona solo con las perversas, y por lo que veo no creo que ella sea ese tipo de chica, además me dijiste que tiene novio así que no haré nada malo ¿ok?

-Ok, ya me siento mas tranquila, vamos a saludar y evaluar mis opciones de escape por favor – me dijo tratando de hacer el puchero manipulador de Alice haciéndome reír.

Llegamos a la barra y allí Alice nos presentó a los Cullen. Rosalie era toda una belleza, y lo que más me impacto es que era tan natural en ella, una belleza sin igual, y lo poco que pude conocer de su personalidad me dejó mas impactado.

No pude evitar estrecharla en mis brazos al momento de Alice presentarnos y le ofrecí mi amistad ya que era lo único que podía ofrecerle debido a que ella ya tiene novio, la sensación fue única.

La invité a bailar esperando que no me rechazara, sentía la necesidad de estrecharla nuevamente en mis brazos y disfruté mucho del momento y me prometí cuidarla con mi vida, no me perdonaría que le pasara nada malo a alguien tan hermoso.

Rosalie

Pasaron los meses después de la fiesta, y a pesar de que un mal entendido casi tira por la borda la felicidad de Carlisle y Esme al final lograron estar juntos y ahora están felizmente casados.

Entre los preparativos de la boda de mi hermano, los estudios y mi trabajo en la empresa no tenía vida para más nada, afortunadamente Roice se había ido por esos meses a atender sus negocios familiares en Chicago.

Lunes…Carlisle y Esme estaban en su viaje de luna de miel, y me tocaba ir a hacer las compras de la casa a pesar de haber tenido un día muy duro en la empresa y en la universidad, pero era algo que tenía que hacer irremediablemente.

Jasper estaba aún en la empresa así que no puedo contar con él para que me acompañe y Edward no me atiende el teléfono así que me tocará hacer las compras sola, bufé indignada porque no podía contar con ellos cuando la palabra compra estaba implicada.

Al terminar de hacer mis compras salí del gran almacén para guardarlas en mi auto cuando vi una sombra que se acercaba a mí. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y busqué rápidamente el gas pimienta que Alice me había dado por orden de Emmett.

Seguí actuando normal como si no supiera el peligro que se acercaba a mí, con el gas pimienta en mis manos, esperé a que mi atacante decidiera actuar.

Solo pasaron segundos cuando sentí que me tomaban desde atrás y rocié el gas pimienta directo en su cara sorprendiéndolo, y así comencé a darle golpes con toda la fuerza que podía.

No escuche que a lo lejos me llamaban y se acercaban corriendo para ayudarme utilizando el mismo envase de gas que tenía en la mano.

El desgraciado en una de esas me tomó fuertemente la mano doblándomela y causando un gran dolor que me hizo caer al piso.

Pensé que estaba perdida cuando se abalanzaba encima de mi y vi un fuerte brazo interponerse en su camino y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo inconciente en el piso.

-Rosalie ¿estás bien? – me preguntó mi salvador. Enfoqué mi vista para identificarlo y me sorprendió ver a Emmett, me abracé fuertemente a su cuerpo, allí, extrañamente, me sentía a salvo.

-Gracias gracias gracias me salvaste la vida, pero júrame que me vas a enseñar ese gancho, me hubiese gustado noquearlo para que nunca mas le queden ganas de meterse con una mujer – le seguía diciendo sin soltarme.

-Tranquila Rose ya estás a salvo y si te voy a enseñar todo lo que quieras, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias no se que hubiese pasado si no llegas a tiempo, tenía cara de querer matarme.

-No lo iba a lograr, yo no lo hubiese permitido – me dijo mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza para tranquilizarme – déjame llamar a la policía para que se haga cargo de esta escoria y te llevo a tu casa.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó a la policía, no tardaron en llegar y nos tomaron las declaraciones pertinentes y se llevaron a la escoria humana que me había atacado.

-Te llevo a casa, no estás en condiciones de manejar – se ofreció gentilmente a pesar de mi mirada amenazante, no me gustaba que me trataran como una muñeca de porcelana pero había algo en él que no me permitía protestar – aunque me quemes vivo con la mirada te llevaré a tu casa – y de paso sabe interpretar mis miradas.

-Esta bien no voy a protestar pero… Emmet ¿qué hacías aquí? – mi mente ya estaba mas despejada y pude formular la pregunta.

-Estaba reunido con los dueños del supermercado, son nuestros clientes y cuando salí vi los movimientos, pensé que moría cuando me di cuenta que eras tu a quien estaba atacando.

-Gracias otra vez, si ya se que es tu deber y que no lo haces para que te lo agradezca, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Hagamos algo, cenemos juntos, así estarás mas tranquila cuando llegues a casa y bueno la verdad es que tengo hambre y no me gusta comer solo.

-¿Por qué tendrías que comer solo?

-Esme sabemos donde está y lo que debe estar haciendo – me dijo alzando las cejas varias veces dando a entender lo que estaban haciendo nuestros hermanos en su luna de miel- Alice está organizando un desfile no se de que, y Bella ha estado bastante ocupada con sus exámenes, la verdad es que me siento abandonado.

-Te entiendo Emmet desde la boda es como si algo faltara, no pongas esa cara, no nos falta nada sólo nos cambió la rutina y debemos adaptarnos.

-Entonces ¿cenamos? – me volvió a preguntar mientras intentaba hacer el puchero de Alice.

-Si Emm pero por favor no hagas más ese puchero, la verdad es que espantas – le dije riendo y él no tardó en unirse a mi risa.

-Bueno ya te burlaste lo suficiente de este pobre hombre desvalido, así que como castigo tendrás que darme las llaves de tu coche, yo manejo.

-Solo dije la verdad, conste que no dejo que nadie maneje mi coche, serás el primero y espero que el único que deje hacerlo.

-Aunque me vea sexy en tu auto no es mi estilo, así que tranquila lo cuidaré y lo amaré como si fueses tu – me dijo y en ese momento imagine como sería que él me dijera esas palabras a mi y no a mi bebe.

Fuimos a cenar y la verdad es que la pasé súper genial, me sentía feliz a su lado, sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo, podía ser yo misma, y él… (suspiro) un HOMBRE, en toda la extensión de la palabra, no temía ser delicado y dulce cuando hablaba de sus hermanas o cuando me trataba a mi, súper gracioso y a veces atolondrado pero eso formaba un todo.

Después de cenar me llevó hasta mi casa para asegurarse que estaba a salvo, él ya había llamado a su chofer y lo estaba esperando cuando llegamos.

-Mi damisela en apuros. Ya está a salvo en su castillo, este joven gallardo se retira para que pueda descansar – dijo haciendo un ademán caballeroso.

-Muchas gracias por todo mi caballero andante, y ya sabes que me tienes que dar clases de defensa personal.

-Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo y de verdad será un placer enseñarte, solo espero que no me hagas polvo – me dijo sonriendo – no te sorprendas que tienes la materia prima, y eso es lo más importante, no todas las mujeres actúan como lo hiciste tu.

-Está bien entonces nos vemos el viernes para comenzar las clases.

-A las 3 pasaré por ti.

-Yo estaré esperándote – lo abracé nuevamente para despedirme y cuando el iba a decirme algo comenzó a sonar mi celular.

-No te distraigo más, descansa y nos vemos el viernes, cuídate – y se fue a su coche dejándome en la puerta mientras fulminaba mi celular con la mirada, siempre Roice tan oportuno.

No hable mucho con Roice, ya no me emocionaba nada de él, cuando me pregunté por qué seguía con él me quedé dormida sin llegar a responderme.

Martes: trabajo, universidad y pelea con Roice por teléfono.

Miércoles: salida con Roice, _que divertido,_ me llevó a su apartamento y tuvimos sexo, de nuevo me pregunté cuál era la emoción del sexo, él se dio cuenta de mi apatía y me dijo que era mi culpa si no disfrutaba, que él se la pasaba genial, que debía ir al médico a chequearme.

Ya sus palabras no me afectaban y sí iba a asesorarme porque no podía seguir en esta situación, salí furiosa de su apartamento y me fui a casa.

Jueves: trabajo Universidad y cita con mi ginecólogo, allí pude aclarar parte de mis dudas, pero habían preguntas que sólo les podría hacer a mis amigas.

Gracias a Dios que Esme y Carlisle llegaban el domingo y nos reuniríamos todos en casa, esa era mi oportunidad para asesorarme.

Viernes: Trabajo y clases de Defensa Personal.

Emm pasó puntual a buscarme y me llevó hasta la sala de entrenamientos de su personal, no había nadie entrenando así que estaríamos solos y me sentí más cómoda.

Él era un excelente profesor, se esmeraba que entendiera todos los movimientos para no terminar lastimada, me sorprendí cuando lo pude derribar, era tanta mi emoción que salté encima de él para celebrarlo.

-Lo logré, no puedo creerlo, eres un magnífico profesor- le dije emocionada y sintiendo un calor extraño en mi cuerpo al estar en contacto con su cuerpo.

-Eso es porque eres una excelente alumna – me contestó algo nervioso y para evitar incomodarlo más me bajé de su cuerpo y me puse de pie el se sentó – bueno ya es suficiente por hoy, has avanzado mucho y tampoco debemos abusar.

-Está bien profe – no pude evitar decirle así y me sentí como si hubiese regresado a la secundaria, Emmet comenzó a reír y yo no tardé en seguirlo.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Si, por favor estoy loca por darme una ducha, pero dime cuando será nuestra próxima clase - le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos al gran Jeep de Emm.

-Tu me dices cuando estás libre y yo estaré esperando por ti – me respondió arrancando el coche.

-Mmmm mañana Alice me va a secuestrar para hacer las compras que ella cree necesario para recibir a Esme y a Carlisle el domingo, espero que no te hayas comprometido con tu novia porque no puedes faltar.

-No me perdería por nada del mundo la reunión del domingo, y por lo de mi novia no te preocupes.

-¿La llevarás? Que tonta, claro que vas a ir con ella, discúlpame no quise ser mal educada – no sabía por qué pero me molestaba saber que Emm tenía novia.

-No la puedo llevar porque no tengo – me respondió sonriendo ampliamente y me quedé como boba viendo los hoyuelos que se le hacían al sonreír.

-Otra vez me pasé de indiscreta, ya me está afectando seriamente juntarme con tu hermana, es una mala influencia.

-Jaaaa dímelo a mí, la amo mucho pero me da unos dolores de cabeza, mi padre me exige que le asigne un agente a cada una de mis hermanas y no hay alguno que le aguante, debo cambiarlos diariamente o me demandan por agotamiento.

-Me imagino, pobre hermano oso.

-¿Oso? – me preguntó y me reprendí mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-Pues si, no pongas esa cara si pareces un oso, eres grande y fuerte y proteges a los tuyos, me pareces un oso tierno.

Emmet se sonrojó ante mi comentario.

-Ya llegamos, esta segura en su casa señorita.

Estaba tan concentrada que no me había fijado que ya habíamos llegado.

-Estoy libre el martes en la tarde, no tengo clases en la universidad.

-Perfecto entonces, ¿te paso buscando igual que hoy?

-Si está bien - me despedí con un abrazo y un beso -Nos vemos el domingo – le dije al bajarme del coche y me quedé en la puerta viendo como se alejaba.

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto y como desesperada me metí a la ducha, no sabía por que estaba tan acalorada, o más bien caliente.

_Oh por dios estoy excitada__ y todo gracias a Emmett._

Esa noche casi no dormí recordando todo lo que había vivido con el oso, definitivamente Emmet estaba calando hondo.

Sábado: día de compras y agotamiento con Alice, _Demonios donde tendrá el interruptor para apagarla, no se de donde saca tanta energía._

En la noche llegue agotada a mi casa y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo) que mi novio me esperaba para salir.

Me fui a duchar y a cambiar, cuando estuve lista, salí y me fui con Roice para ver que era la gran noche que me tenía preparada.

La sorpresa era una cena con sus amigos, bebidas, y después en vez de llevarme a su casa tuve que arrastrarlo porque no podía mantenerse en pie con la borrachera, fue la peor noche de mi vida porque no me dejo moverme de su lado, deje de luchar y decidí descansar, no se cuando me quedé dormida.

Llegó el domingo y me desperté con Roice encima de mi buscando tener sexo, no me dejaba moverme hasta que lo golpee en sus partes nobles, cuando me soltó me paré de la cama.

-Nunca más me vuelves a tocar imbécil.

-Rose ¿a donde crees que vas? Eres mi mujer y tienes que complacerme.

-Compláceme a mi y vete al infierno, esto se acabó ya no soy tu mujer.

Roice se levantó de la cama y me agarró fuerte por el brazo, recordé lo que me había enseñado Emmet y lo derribé con gran facilidad.

Iba a tomar mis cosas para marcharme pero el muy estúpido habló -Eres una perra malcriada.

Vi rojo de la furia que sentía que me volteé y le di un puñetazo en el ojo que lo volvió a dejar en el suelo.

-Tú eres un maldito impotente con eyaculación precoz, y la única perra que conozco es tu madre.

Tomé mis cosas y me fui a mi casa.

Cuando bajé del taxi en la entrada de mi casa ya me había calmado un poco, entré y vi que ya estaban todos reunidos con Carlisle y Esme, corrí a los brazos de Carlisle y me abracé fuertemente a él y no pude evitar sollozar un poco.

No era mujer de demostrar sus debilidades delante de los demás pero de verdad necesitaba el abrazo de mi hermano mayor.

-¿Qué pasó? Sshhhhhh calma preciosa, ya estas en casa – me dijo Carlisle a la vez que acariciaba mi cabello suavemente.

-Si ahora estoy bien – le respondí soltándome de su abrazo y abrazando a Esme – que bueno que estén de vuelta, yo regreso en unos minutos – le dije y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Me metí en la ducha con la ropa puesta, me sentía sucia por haber permitido que Roice me usara durante todo este tiempo. Estaba llorando de la rabia hasta que sentí que me abrazaban cuando levanté la vista me fijé que era Jasper, como mellizos él percibía mi estado de ánimo y por eso fue a buscarme y ahora me estaba consolando.

Cuando me calmé el se fue a cambiar a su habitación y dejándome sola para que terminara de ducharme, sabía que no tardaría en regresar para que le contara lo que había pasado.

En efecto cuando salí de la ducha y me terminaba de vestir entró nuevamente a mi cuarto pero no venía solo, venía acompañado por mis hermanos y Emmett, me moría de vergüenza pero no tenía escapatoria, no saldría de aquí hasta que contara todo y ahora Emmett era parte de la familia.

Cuando busqué sus ojos sentí confianza y comencé a relatarles todo lo que había pasado, mis hermanos estaban hechos una furia, Emmett y Carlisle los detuvieron cuando pensaban ir a buscarlo para matarlo a golpes.

-Edward, Jasper por qué no dejan que Rosalie termine de hablar y después actuamos – les reprendió Carlisle y seguí relatándoles lo sucedido.

-Por favor no se ensucien las manos, ya yo le di su merecido.

-¿Cómo? – me preguntaron los 4 a la vez.

-Cuando él me tomo del brazo lo derribé tal y como me enseñó Emmett, y cuando se levantó y venía otra vez hacia mi le di un derechazo que lo dejo casi inconciente en el piso.

-Te dije que eres peligrosa, estoy orgulloso de ti, si eres capaz de salir ilesa de un ataque como el que viviste con una sola clase, pronto te contrataré para que entrenes a mis chicos – me dijo Emmet orgulloso y dándome fuerzas.

Mis hermanos se calmaron al saber que me había podido defender y agradecieron a Emmet el que me estuviese dando clases de defensa personal, cuando ya todos estábamos calmados decidimos bajar a hablar con las chicas y calmarlas, querían subir pero ellos le aconsejaron que me esperaran abajo.

Cuando bajé estaban las tres inquietas por la angustia de saber que había pasado, me senté con ellas y les conté lo que me había pasado y me sorprendió ver que Alice se paraba y Esme y Bella la seguían furiosas y salieron de la casa para regresar a los poco segundos.

-15 Segundos para que regresen – dijo Emmett.

-¿A dónde fueron y por qué van a regresar? – le pregunté, estaba muy confundida.

-Fueron a matar a Roice pero se les olvidó pedirte su dirección 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

-Rosalie Lillian Cullen, me das ahora mismo la dirección del cabrón ese, llegó la hora de enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres- me dijo Alice furiosa y Jasper se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Alice que mi hermana se encargó de darle su merecido y nosotros nos encargaremos de reforzar el mensaje mas tarde – le dijo Jasper y milagrosamente se calmó.

-Creo que es el momento de disfrutar en familia y hacer que mi hermana pase el trago amargo – terminó de hablar mi hermano mayor y nos fuimos todos al jardín donde los chicos se encargarían de prepararnos una deliciosa barbacoa.

Las mujeres nos sentamos en la mesa por orden de los hombres de la casa, ellos se encargarían de atendernos, Edward fue hasta la cocina y al rato se apareció con una jarra y 4 copas, nos habían preparado unas margaritas.

Entre copa y copa me fui relajando, no había comido nada y el alcohol me afectó rápidamente.

-¿Rose de verdad nunca has tenido un orgasmo? – me preguntó Alice sorprendida.

-Increíble pero cierto pequeña pixie – le respondí y ella puso mala cara al escuchar el sobrenombre que le había puesto.

-Te paso lo de pixie por tu traumática experiencia y por ser una anorgásmica.

-Cálmense, Rose ¿tu fuiste a un especialista? Hay terapias y tratamientos para estos casos – me preguntó Esme.

-Claro que fui a especialistas, y busqué información y ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en tratamiento.

.¿Qué? – me preguntaron todas.

-Si él trata y yo MIENTO – terminé gritando y estallando en carcajadas junto a las chicas.

Cuando nos calmamos Bella me habló -Rosalie no te culpes de nada… - no la dejé hablar porque estallé.

-Como no quieres que me culpe si SOY FRÍGIDA – terminé gritando y escuché que se caía algo al piso y cuando volteé vi a los chicos ayudando a Emmet ponerse de pie.

-Oh por Dios díganme que no lo grité – y las tres asintieron.

Emmet

No puede ser cierto lo que escucharon mis oídos, no escuche nada de eso, ella No puede ser frígida, _Oh Señor, que esté equivocado, no veré mas pornografía y esperare hasta que me mandes la mujer indicada por favor por favor._

-¿Estás bien Emmet? – me preguntó Carlisle

-Si sólo que Bella me pasó su torpeza un rato para variar – les contesté.

-Te escuché y yo tengo mi torpeza conmigo, cómprate la tuya- me respondió mi hermanita.

-Como se nota que las margaritas están haciendo efecto – dijo Edward sonriendo y viendo a mi hermanita. "_Alarma ¿Por qué se miran así?"_

-Si dentro de un rato las tendremos que meter a la piscina para que se les pase la borrachera – habló Jasper y no pude evitar que mi mente imaginara a Rose en la piscina _De verdad estoy grave._

Seguí preparando la barbacoa con los chicos y por más que trataba de concentrarme solo en eso mi mente me llevaba hasta los momentos en que estaba con Rose en la sala de entrenamiento.

Sus movimientos eran tan precisos y con tanta gracia femenina que me tenían completamente loco y no pude evitar excitarme cuando se abalanzó sobre mí después de haberme derribado, sentir su cuerpo.

La deseaba mucho pero había algo más que deseo, era la necesidad de estar con ella en todo momento, cuidarla, respetarla demostrarle que las relaciones valen la pena si estás con la persona indicada, sonaré gay pero estoy enamorado de Rosalie Cullen.

Cuando la barbacoa estuvo lista les servimos a las chicas que estaban muy alegres gracias a las muchas margaritas que habían bebido, después de comer Jasper llevó a Rosalie hasta su habitación para que durmiera mientras me yo llevaba a una Alice a mi auto, milagrosamente no hablaba estaba concentrada en enfocar bien las cosas ya que todo lo veía doble.

Edward cargó a Bella que se había quedado dormida en un sillón de la sala, cuando ya mis chicas estaban en el auto arranqué y me fui a casa, afortunadamente Alice se durmió en el camino y no me dio guerra, las dejé a cada una en su cama y me fui a mi cuarto a pensar lo que haría ahora que Rose era una mujer libre _el que no arriesga no gana._

El lunes fue una pesadilla para mi, mis hermanas se levantaron con una resaca mas grande que ellas y no se querían mover para nada, Gracias a Dios Sue fue a casa y se quedó acompañándolas y atendiéndolas. Las horas pasaban lentamente, yo deseaba que fuera martes para poder estar con Rose y comenzar a conquistarla como es debido.

Esme me llamó a media mañana, la pobre estaba apenada por haberse emborrachado con las chicas, la tranquilicé diciéndole que no había problema y que había sido divertido verlas libres de inhibiciones, por ella supe que Rosalie no había salido de casa porque la resaca de ella era la mas fuerte de todas.

En la noche llegué a casa y Sue había dejado la comida lista, cené con Alice y Bella pero no hablamos mucho, nos fuimos a dormir mas temprano que de costumbre, ellas para terminar de recuperarse y yo para que amaneciera mas rápido.

Al fin había llegado el martes, era el día en que le diría lo que sentía por ella desde el momento que la conocí y que no me había atrevido a decirle por respeto a que estaba en una relación.

A las 2:30 ya estaba en la entrada a las oficinas de ella, me quedé esperando en el coche hasta que bajara, prefería esperar aquí a morirme de ansiedad en la oficina.

Estaba ensayando las palabras que le diría cuando tocaron el vidrio de la puerta de copiloto, cuando giré para ver quién tocaba me paralicé al verla sonreír, le quité el seguro a la puerta y ella entró.

-Alguien está en las nubes – me dijo mientras me saludaba con un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Me desocupé temprano y no quería correr el riesgo de hacerte esperar.

-Yo también me desocupé temprano, y ya iba a tu oficina a sorprenderte.

-Me sorprendiste créeme – le contesté – vamos a clases - le dije encendiendo el auto pero ella me tomó la mano.

-Quería pedirte un favor, podríamos dejar la clase para otro momento, es que me gustaría que me acompañes a un sitio.

-Claro no tengo problemas, estoy a tu entera disposición tu solo dime a donde quieres ir.

-Espero que sea cierto – susurró muy bajo pero alcancé a escucharla- vamos a la casa de playa que está a una hora de aquí.

-Indícame el camino- le pedí y ella comenzó a dame las instrucciones para llegar, mientras avanzábamos me contó como había pasado la resaca ayer y que también había aprovechado el tiempo para tomar decisiones importantes.

Llegamos a la casa de la playa y ella se notaba nerviosa, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la orilla, se quitó los zapatos y yo le seguí.

Después de pasar un rato contemplando el mar se volteó para darme la cara-Emmett… necesito decirte algo y espero que no pienses mal de mi – me dijo y yo me puse nervioso porque no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Te dije que estaba aquí para ti, y para lo que sea que necesites, confía en mí y dime que es lo que te preocupa.

-Bien, yo siempre he sido una mujer clara y directa, así que aquí voy – respiró profundo antes de continuar – Emmet, me gustas mucho y desde el primer día que te conocí, no demostré nada porque estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con Roice y no sabes cuanto lo lamento.

-Yo también lo lamento – le dije.

-Emm, quiero intentarlo contigo si estás interesado, pero tengo miedo porque no se si sirvo como mujer – no la deje terminar de hablar porque tomé su boca con mis labios.

Era el mejor beso de mi vida, ella se me había adelantado, se declaró primero que yo y no permitiría que se menospreciara por todo lo que le había hecho pasar el imbécil de su ex novio,

-Te me adelantaste, yo estaba buscando las palabras para decirte lo mucho que me gustas desde que te conocí y que siempre he estado pendiente de ti, pero te adelantaste, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, soy un hombre de acciones y espero que eso te guste porque pienso demostrarte la verdadera mujer que hay en ti,

-Hazme el amor Emmet, enséñame lo que es un orgasmo,

-Con mucho gusto mi damisela en apuros – la tomé en mis brazos para entrar a la casa, ella sacó la llave y abrió la puerta mientras la tenía cargada y le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Entramos y cerré la puerta con el pie,

-Segundo piso primera habitación a la derecha – me indicó y yo tomé el camino cuando llegamos la acosté delicadamente en la cama, y seguí besándola como nunca nadie la había besado,

-Te voy a demostrar que eres una mujer perfecta…

Rosalie

Cuando Emmet me dijo que me demostraría la mujer que soy ya yo estaba sumamente excitada, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan caliente como ahora, me dejó en la cama y se dedicó a adorar mi cuerpo por entero,

-Siente, abre todos tus sentidos para que disfrutes al máximo – me dijo con su voz ronca por la excitación, yo jadeaba y gemía,

Comenzó a quitarme la blusa, desabrochaba cada botón con su boca y sus labios besaban cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando al descubierto, yo comencé a quitarle la corbata y a desabotonarle la camisa para poder sentir su piel,

-Se trata de ti, quiero que disfrutes y sientas lo hermoso que es hacer el amor – me dijo cuando lo había despojado de su camisa y me disponía a besarlo,

-Pero quiero sentir tu piel, deseo acariciarte como nunca he deseado a nadie, déjame sentirte, quiero que los disfrutemos,

-Me vas a sentir princesa te lo prometo, pero mi prioridad eres tú.

Nos quitamos el resto de la ropa que nos estorbaba y él recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus labios, comenzó por mi frente, mis ojos, mis labios, el cuello hasta llegar a mis senos, sus manos se deleitaron con ellos y la sensación era maravillosa.

Mi cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente al suyo para buscar más contacto, mientras me acariciaba me miraba a los ojos y en ellos podía ver lo mucho que me deseaba.

No pude reprimir un gemido cuando sus labios tomaron uno de mis pezones y lo comenzó a morder dulcemente y después lo chupó con fuerza enviándome una corriente de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en mi centro que estaba húmedo como nunca.

Después de dedicarle la misma atención a mi otro pezón yo le suplicaba por más, sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a mi muy húmedo centro.

-Joder Emmett me estas volviendo loca, demuéstrame que es lo que sabes hacer – le dije fuera de mis cabales.

-Tranquila princesa solo te estoy demostrando que no eres frígida, solo estabas insatisfecha, una mujer frígida no se excita como lo estas tu en este momento.

-Deja de hablar y hazme el amor antes de que te tome a la fuerza – le dije y de inmediato sentí como sus manos le abrían el camino a su boca hasta mi clítoris – mierda mierda mierda si paras te mato OH MIERDA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Al gritar esas palabras lo sentí gruñir mientras su boca me estaba dando el mayor placer que había sentido en mi vida, y el placer aumentó cuando me penetró con unos de sus dedos y comenzó a bombear dentro de mi, me sentía en el cielo y ya no me reprimía de gritar quería que él supiera lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

Emmett estaba haciendo milagros con mi cuerpo, me estremecía de placer y sentía que estaba al borde de la locura.

Sus dedos dentro de mí bombeaban fuerte y su boca en mi clítoris me estaba llevando a la gloria del placer, sentía como una especie de burbuja se formaba en mi vientre y explotó justo cuando los dedos de Emm tocaron un punto en mi anatomía.

-OHHHH EMMM SI SI SI SI MIERDA – casi no podía respirar mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en la cama por el potente orgasmo que me había regalado Emm, el primero de muchos.

Cundo me recuperé noté que Emm estaba encima de mi sin dejar que un centímetro de su cuerpo tocara el mío

-Eres todavía mas hermosa durante el orgasmo, me vuelves loco – me dijo mientras su pelvis bajaba y me demostraba lo muy excitado que estaba.

-Ahora soy yo la que quiere ver tu cara de orgasmo- le dije mientras lo atraía a mi cuerpo.

-Demonios, no tengo protección, soy un imbécil – me dijo desesperado.

-Yo me cuido y por enfermedades no te preocupes, solo he estado con Roice y nunca lo hice sin protección así que hazme tuya ¡YA!

-Eres mía – me respondió mientras entraba en mi llenándome por completo, si antes me sentí en la gloria ahora estaba en el cielo porque sentirlo dentro de mi era una experiencia deliciosa, sus movimientos tiernos y delicados, su mirada al momento de poseerme por completo.

Cuando ya estaba dentro por completo comenzó a moverse lentamente pero mi nivel de excitación era tan alto que lo empujé en la cama para yo quedar encima de él y darle placer al igual que lo hizo conmigo.

Comencé a moverme rápido encima de él y era estimulante escucharlo gemir, sus manos fueron hasta mis caderas para ayudarme en el movimiento, sentía nuevamente la burbuja formándose en mi vientre y nuestras respiraciones estaba agitadas.

Emmett se sentó y desde ese ángulo lo sentía mas profundo y su boca tomó uno de mis pezones incrementando mi placer, nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitación.

Emmet dirigió una de sus manos a mi centro y comenzó a darme más placer al acariciar y presionar mi clítoris, ese fue el detonante para llegar a otro maravillo orgasmo.

-MIERDA SIIIIIIII EMMETT – grité como loca pero de placer y el me siguió con su propio orgasmo.

-Oh princesa siiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Caímos en la cama agotados, mi cuerpo todavía se estremecía de placer y no quería moverme de donde estaba y que de ahora en adelante sería mi lugar favorito.

Cuando recuperé el aliento lo besé y en ese beso quería demostrarle lo feliz que me hacía sentir.

-Gracias por enseñarme a ser mujer.

-Mi mujer Rose, porque no pienso dejarte aunque me lo pidas.

-Ni loca Emm, si te vas te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

Estuvimos hasta tarde en la casa de la playa, hicimos el amor 3 veces más, de la noche a la mañana Emmet me había convertido en una ninfómana y él estaba realmente encantado con mi cambio.

Ya era tarde cuando me dejó en la casa y si Carlisle no se hubiese asomado por la ventana, lo hubiésemos hecho en el carro como despedida.

Los días fueron pasando y hablamos con nuestros hermanos para anunciarles nuestra relación, afortunadamente todos la aceptaron con agrado y nos dieron todo su apoyo.

Después de hacer publica la relación era imposible para nosotros estar separados mucho tiempo, él cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre me visitaba en la oficina, ya mi escritorio había sido profanado varias veces, igual que el baño y casi atacamos la oficina de Jasper, él muy tarado decidió llegar antes de la reunión donde estaba y nos sacó furioso de su oficina.

La oficina de Emmett también había sido testigo de nuestra entrega durante los 4 meses que llevábamos de relación, ya era común que cualquiera de nuestros hermanos nos descubrieran dando rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

Lo peor fue cuando Bella nos descubrió en la sala de su casa una tarde de sábado que estábamos solos y Emmett me sorprendió con un vibrador, estábamos en uno de los sillones de la sala y él me estaba dando placer con el vibrador, estaba loca de placer y no paraba de gritar, hasta que escuché un grito que no era mío ni de mi oso.

Era Bella que había llegado y nos vio y gritó bastante alterada por haber profanado su sala, Emm intentó apartar el vibrador justo cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme así o pasarás un mes sin sexo – le amenacé - ya Bella se fue a su cuarto, después nos disculpamos.

Mi oso siguió con su trabajo y justo cuando gritaba por el maravilloso orgasmo que me había regalado mi oso sentimos un portazo, Bella nos había dejado solos otra vez.

Después de ese incidente Emmet le escribió a Bella para disculparse y solo recibimos un mensaje.

"Ninfómanos del demonio, pueden estar tranquilos porque no pienso regresar a casa.

Pd. Esme les manda a decir que mañana tenemos reunión familiar en casa, les aconsejo estar presentables a la hora del almuerzo.

Bella traumatizada"

Ya había llegado el día de la reunión familiar, nuestros hermanos llegaron juntos y de inmediato nos sentaron a Emmett y a mi en el sillón donde Bella nos había descubierto ayer todos estaban serios y ya mi oso y yo nos estábamos preocupando. Carlisle y Esme tomaron la palabra.

-Emmet, Rose, les pedimos que nos esperaran aquí porque es necesario resolver una situación que nos ha venido incomodando a todos – comenzó Carlisle.

-No les vamos a reprochar nada, estamos encantados con su relación pero es necesario tomar medidas por la salud mental de todos – continuó Esme.

-Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y yo decidimos mudarnos a un apartamento que está cerca de casa de Esme y Carlisle – habló Bella.

-Rose eres libre de mudarte aquí con Emmett, no pienses que no te queremos en casa, lo hacemos por ustedes se merecen un espacio y nosotros la tranquilidad de entrar sin encontrar una sesión de sexo fogoso como ha venido pasando últimamente – continuó Carlisle.

Yo estaba apenada por todas las situaciones que habíamos hecho pasar a nuestros hermanos y por el hecho de que Bella y Alice tuvieran que mudarse de su casa.

-Chicos lo siento mucho, no era nuestra intención hacerles sentir mal y mucho menos que ustedes – les dije viendo a Bella y Alice – se tuvieran que mudar.

-Rose no te mortifiques, si lo hacemos es porque nos gusta verlos felices, y se lo merecen, solo espero que no me hagan tía tan rápido – nos dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Hermanitas, se los agradezco pero no me siento bien sacándolas de la casa – les dijo Emmet bastante conmovido.

-Hey jefe no llores que sabes que me pondré a llorar contigo, somos compañeros de lágrimas – dijo Bella abrazando a su hermano – nosotras estamos felices por ustedes así que nada de tristezas, estamos creciendo grandote – terminó de hablar Bella aún colgada del cuello de su hermano.

-Bueno no nos queda más que decirles GRACIAS LOS AMAMOS – dije llorando de la emoción y Emmett gritó

-ABRAZO FAMILIAR – y todos nos unimos en un gran abrazo para celebrar una nueva etapa en nuestra vida…..

_**Y Colorín Colorado mi capítulo ya ha terminado**_

_Hola Chicas al fin puedo respirar aliviada y leer el montón de actualizaciones que tengo pendientes por dedicarme a sacar este endemoniado Reto que se le ocurrió a Bertilin la Mosquetera Cari__beña, oh por Dios estoy agotada... Espero que lo disfruten mucho, no es nada fácil sacar este reto pero ahora que está listo me siento satisfecha._

_Éxito a la Mosquetera Dedocrática que es la responsable de publicar el tercer capítulo y a la Media Mosquetera al cuadrado le toca el cuarto uufff susto__._

_Espero sus comentarios de lo que les pareció la historia y estén pendientes porque se avecinan concursos que les estaremos contando mas adelante._

_Besos y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_GineGine_


End file.
